Video call belongs to multimedia communication field, and is a kind of video conferencing systems having a wide range of application fields, which enables people to see the image of the other party during a call. It is not only applicable for family life, but also can be widely used in various commercial activities, as well as various industry fields of remote teaching, hospital nursing, medical diagnosis, scientific research and so on, therefore it has a very bright market prospects.
During the current video calls, the mobile phone user can only get to know who the calling terminal is after having answered the call, after received an unfamiliar video call, but if the calling terminal is not the one that the called terminal is willing to answer, it is a kind of interruption to the called terminal without any doubt. The existing prompt methods are to answer the call by transmitting a replacement picture, and after having answered the call, if it is the video call required to be answered, the current video will be transmitted then. As to the users, such methods are still somewhat complex, and the process of switching the picture transmitted from video call to the video cannot be finished automatically, thus the user experience is poor.